The driving of fasteners such as nails and the like in inaccessible areas and the driving of fasteners into finished and easily marred surfaces without marring the surface has long been a problem to those who must drive fasteners in such circumstances. Where economics permit, specialty tools have been developed and are in use to meet the requirements of specific problems. Examples of such drivers are upholstery tools and picture framing tools. However, such tools are limited in the scope of the applications in which such tools will serve satisfactorily. A general utility tool for driving fasteners such as nails has not found acceptance in the art.